Lost In The Labyrinth
by XGothicXKateX
Summary: It's been 20 years since Sarah had saved her little brother from the labyrinth. Her son, Seth, now is stuck watching his baby cousin Kiley, what happens when he calls upon the goblins to take her away? Will he fallow in his mothers footsteps and save Kiley? Or will the ruler of the goblin kingdom keep his little Cousin forever? What of Sarah? Don't worry the Goblin King is here...
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been 20 years since Sarah had saved her little brother from the labyrinth. Her son, Seth, now is stuck watching his baby cousin Kiley, what happens when he calls upon the goblins to take her away? Will he fallow in his mothers footsteps and save Kiley? Or will the ruler of the goblin kingdom keep his little Cousin forever? What of Sarah? Don't worry the Goblin King is here...**_

 _ **Now I really hope you all enjoy this one I will post weekly and if you like it review it, I like to know the thoughts to continue on. please enjoy this twist.**_

Seth was sitting on his bed in his room, day dreaming of the girl he had to cancled on. She was so pretty, and had beautiful blond hair with amazingly blue eyes. Why did he have to be stuck in the house? It was summer vacation and He had so much that time wasted on watching his little cousin, and when he finally made some friends and found a cute girl he liked, and then bam! just like that thrown into babysitting night. As much as Seth Loved his Uncle and Aunt, He hated staying with them while his mother was away Teacher a Drama summer camp. His uncle Toby had his first daughter and was trying to get out with his wife and over the summer while Sarah was gone. Seth would usually stay with his Uncle or grandparents, and for this summer it was his uncle and his family. Toby's wife Natalie, was a tall slendor blond and was often in Favor of using every moment she could to get her and Toby a night out, leaving Seth alone with his little one year old cousin Kiley. Tonight though Seth had plans and now they were cancled due to Natalie. His Aunt entered the room She was all dressed up and ready to go dancing he assumed.

"Were leaving, Kiley is in the nursery and we'll be home late." She said lightly. Seth shook his head and let out a sigh. he always got stuck with Kiley, every single weekend. He couldn't do anything fun. Natalie left the room and he laid on his bed. Once the car started Kiley began to cry. Seth rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Hold on Kiley I'm coming!" He yelled as he made his way out of his room. All the damn time this happened when he was here. It wasn't fair, he should be hanging out with his friends. Or out on a date with a cute girl. Not here watching his little cousin. He was growing angerier by the moment. He could hardly stand it. He waltzed into the baby's room and picked her up. Her cries were loud and annoying.

"What's wrong? Kiley, stop crying. I'm here." Her cries got louder with his words. He bounced her lightly then an idea popped into his head, a story that his mother used to tell him. Sarah used to tell him all these stories of a Goblin king and a magical Labyrinth that had all kinds of strange creatures. It was a magical place and she often used it to teach him lessons like how to stay away form stangers, saying that they might be the Goblin King and that they would take him away and turn him into a goblin. It was a crazy story but It always kept him out of trouble. He sat Kiley in the crib.

"You want a story Kiley? I'll tell ya a story." Her cries stopped her face was red and wet. he leaned into her white crib. "Once upon a time, there was a Goblin king who granted one girl the power. He fell in love with the girl and would do anything for her. Now one night after her evil stepmother had cursed her to watch after the young prince, who was selfish, she called upon this power. The goblins came to aid her. They told her to say the words and they will take the child away. The Princess couldn't possibly say the right words. She couldn't do that to Her little brother. But She did." Seth said as He began to tuck in Kiley she was still wide awake listening to his every word.

"With a swift motion she yelled 'I wish the goblins would take you away.'" And With those words he had turned around for one second to only turn back around to find Kiley gone. Panic instantly arose in him. He shouted her name as he tore up the crib looking for her. She was gone just like that. How could she be gone? Where did she go? What in the world just happened? Then suddenly the window in the room flow open and a White owl flew in. The owl then transformed into a tall man with white hair in a scene like style in an all black suit with a high collar and cape. It couldn't be, could it?

"Well, well, well, Seth, I never thought you would come calling." The man said lightly with his arms crossed over his chest. Seth stared at the man confusion. How did he know his name? Then it clicked into his head. It wasn't just a story. The man had looked just as his mother described the Goblin King. It was Him.

"You're him, the Goblin King, Aren't you?" Seth said lightly. The man put his fist to his hips.

"My, my, my, you have done your homework. I assume your mother told you. But forgot to warn you. Go back to your room young Seth, go play with your games, and call that girl." He said lightly. Seth knew that he couldn't just let him take Kiley.

"No, I want my cousin back." Seth said holding his ground.

"If your sure then you have 13 hours." Said the Goblin King. And with that they stood on the hilltop right before the Labyrinth. Seth looked out to the Labyrinth. this would not be easy but he would need to do it. He started forward.

Jordan walked into her uncles bedroom, her long cape flowing behind her. Her uncle was still not quite back yet, but she knew that a babe was already in the castle, mostly because the goblins were rushing to the nursery. She walked over to his bed and sat on him knowing he should be arriving soon. Her uncle was trusting her with the Labyrinth for the first time. Sure she had watched over the city and all the goblins before, but this was huge! Her magic was finally strong enough for just that, and she wanted to start by showing the next poor soul that entered the Labyrinth that it was no where easy to just get the baby and go home. Her Uncle entered his room.

"Good, your here, I expect you to keep everything in shape while I'm gone. None of those distruction games you like to play?" he said as he made his way into the room. Jordan stood up straight.

"Of 'course Uncle. Now don't you worry, a thing. Just go off to your trip and I'll make sure this one doesn't beat us. What is the human's name anyhow?" Jordan said walking over to the window looking over the Labyrinth for the human. She hadn't seen any of the humans up close, mostly because her uncle thought that they would try to take her with them.

"The boy's name is Seth, and the babe is something strange, Irish I think but the goblins know all of that of course. Now Just don't forget to get Hogwart to do his job. Don't let him fool you, princess." Her uncle warned. She walked over to the bedroom door and walked out.

"Yes, Uncle Jareth, Now go enjoy yourself, I have it covered here." Jordan said with a wicked smile. And with that she exited the room and made her way down to the throne room. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time. Jordan had the whole Kingdom to herself and the first thing she was going to do was have the goblins get the ale. This was going to be a great day.

Seth made his way into the Labyrinth remembering that his mother had always said that not everything was as it seemed. he knew to keep a sharp eye out for twist and turns that seemed to be hiding. He couldn't find a damned thing. it just seemed to go on forever. Finally he stopped to think. He needed to figure out of this, and to get his cousin. he didn't have that much time.

" 'Ello!" said a voce. Seth looked around in confusion and didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" He asked. He didn't know who he was talking to but he knew he had to keep an open mind.

"It's just me." the voice said. Seth caught the direction of where the voice was coming from and he saw a little blue worm with a red scarf .

"Did you just talk?" Seth asked the worm.

"Yeah! That's right! Come inside and meet the misses!" The worm said in a cheery voice. Seth shook his head. He had so much that he needed to do, and he couldn't waste time.

"Not today my friend, I have to get to the goblin city." Seth said lightly as he began to look around.

"There's a way just behind ya. But don't go that way, never go that way!" The worm said lightly as Seth fallowed his instructions and made his way to the opening. Seth couldn't fallow by which way the worm went so he ignored him and continued to push forward. He soon found himself in the center of openings not really sure which way to go at this point.

Then a girl suddenly, came out of one of the entries. The girl had black scene like hair, similar to the Goblin king's. She had pale ivory skin that seemed untouched by the son and violet eyes with long lashes. Her lips were pouty and on her colorless heart shaped face she had a button nose and thick eyeliner that winged off from the corners of her eyes to her hair line. She wore black thigh high boots and leather pants. Her shirt was an open see through white long sleeved top. and she wore a small black vest over it that barely covered her breast. She was probably the hottest girl he had ever seen.

"Why hello, Seth, my uncle didn't say you would stare at me like a Goblin eyeing food. Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?!" She said lightly with a glare on her face. Her voice was musical, and he felt as if she had sung the words to him.

"Yes, um, no...well yes, who are you?" Seth asked the vixen who he realized stole his heart in a mere amount of minutes. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jordan, Goblin Princess, to you, dear sir." She said with a hint of vileness to her tone. She didn't seem pleased by his presence, nor by him talking to her. Seth heard the words _snob_ , running through his head.

"Well, Princess, if your not going to help me get my cousin, then I'll be leaving now, buh-bye!" Seth said not wanting to deal with a snobby rich princess at the time he turned to look at his options.

"Silly Human, doesn't see a singly ray of light in the dark." She said behind him. Seth turned and fund she was closer than he expected. In fact she was just in the proper place. He found himself staring at her lips and found that he just couldn't help himself. He leaded down and kissed her tender lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok guys here the next part enjoy sorry its short, and I don't own Jim Hensons creations also please let me know what you think I love reviews next chapter with be out either this weekend or next week. enjoy**_

He was kissing her? Why in the world was he doing that? She had to admit she was enjoying it, but still, it was odd. She hadn't felt anything like this before. Out of fear she pushed him off of her. Jordan felt so confused, and she vanished into thin air before he could even look at her. She didn't go far but ended up behind a pillar near by. Her heart never stopped beating out of her chest. She glanced over at him where he stood up and brushed himself off. With a deep breath Jordan disappeared to the goblin castle, where she could keep her distance.

Seth looked around for the goblin princess. He realized that she had just left but for some reason he had wished she would stay. What in the world was wrong with him he had to find Kiley! Seth shrugged off the feeling of her soft lips and choose the path she had came from.

Sarah, now 35 stood before her class awaiting for the new teacher to arrive. It was a boring job to do, waiting for some other teacher to show up to their job. She would go over some other tactics but it would ruin her plan for tomorrow. Finally the door opened. Sarah was shocked at who she saw. Sure the cloths were normal, but she knew that face anywhere. His hair was now pulled back into a poney tail, and he had the same smug grin as he did the last time they met.

"Jareth-"Sarah began And she watched as He came an inch closer. Sarah didn't know what to think, all she could do was stare at his eyes. They still looked the same filled with inspiration and desire.

"Now, now Sarah, I'm here, and ready to teach the class, go on, I'll take care of the little Goblins." He said in a hushed tone. Sarah took a step back. She couldn't leave him alone with the children. She didn't trust him.

"I'll stay in the back of the room" She said back and walked towards the back of the room. Trusting him was the last thing she would do.

"Of course." Jareth said wisking into a small bow. "Now Class-" he began as he straighten himself up." We have a play to put this summer, And the play that was chosen, was The Taming of the Shrew. So I expect to see great things from you all this year. Now then lets start the auditions for parts." With his words He moved about the class and made his way to the back of the room right next to Sarah. The class began the Auditions as Sarah did what she could to keep her Distance from him. But as an adult now her mind trailed back to those 13 hours in the Labyrinth. And the most important memory she had of it. The dance. How he had practically distracted her completely with his charms. He did look Handsome. Hell he still does. She glanced at him while he watched the students. He was good with them and fair. Had she been wrong this whole time about the Goblin king? Had time soften him? Or did loosing just take that much of a toll on him? She wouldn't know anytime soon, however she would find out.

"Jareth, I don't know what your doing here but I can assure you this, I will be watching you closely. Sarah whispered to him. She continued to watch the Students but knew her words were heard.

" But of course, my dear Sarah, I wouldn't have it any other way." Jareth whispered back. His words made her turn to him and He stood up . "Execellent. Your parts will be up on the board tomorrow, Enjoy the rest of your activities!" He said to the class. Sarah then stood up as well and clapped her hands together.

"Alright good job everyone, well see you all tonight at dinner!" Sarah said lightly as the students began to exit. She began to heave herself but then Jareth grabbed her hand.

"Sarah, don't forget about our bargain." Stared at him as he said the words. How could she have forgotten, it had been a long time but there was still no reason for her to forget. Her mind drifted off to that night. They had struck a deal, and she was going to pay her end.

"I haven't, and I will keep my end of it." She said slowly. His eyes fell onto hers and Sarah felt her insides twist. With that feeling she looked away and headed out the door.

She was such a beautiful creature, that much was for sure in his eyes. Jareth just hoped that she would come willingly, but he knew she would put up a fight. That was the one thing he looked forward too. Jareth smiled and waited for the next group of children. He had hoped that Jordan was doing well with Seth. The girl wasn't his by blood but, she had so much potential to be a Goblin Queen after his reign ended. She would make such a fine wife to Seth.

Seth couldn't believe it, all he did was take on step and now he was being felt up by a bunch of hands. He was not happy about this.

"Which way?" the hands said to him. Seth look down and had no intention of going downward. He wasn't so brave.

"come on we haven't got all day!" the hands said.

"Up!" Seth said and the hands started pushing up ward.

"Awe, He choose up!" They said sadly.

"Ain't nothing like his mother." some of them said from below Seth couldn't believe what he heard.

"Wait, my mother? She chose down?" He called out. His mother always was brave and always did the right thing. Why did she choose down? maybe that was the right way? The hands stopped.

"Yes she did. " they said from below. If his mother choose it, it must have been the right way. But the hands began moving him up ward again.

"No wait I want to go down!" He yelled. but the hands still raised him up.

"Too late!" they said to him and he was suddenly back onto the path. Where a little dwarf in a red hat awaited him.

"So, Your Sarah's boy eh?" The dwarf said lightly. Seth looked at the dwarf. Did everyone know his mother. He had pretty much figured that her stories were now true and she had saved his uncle toby, but why did it seem like there was something going on that he was missing?

"Yes, Does everyone know her? Who are you?" Seth asked, he was confused and unsure of everything around him.

"You don't know eh? Seems to me she didn't tell you the full story. Hoggle's the name." the dwarf said lightly. Wait Hoggle? just like in the story, his mother's friend. this would help him out to have him along. Seth wondered what he meant by full story.

"Can you tell me, then? Or just perhaps what she missed?" Seth asked desperately. Hoggle stared at the boy. He had looked just like Sarah, but with blond hair but his body looked like someone he knew. He couldn't put his finger on it but Hoggle reconized him. He didn't know how, but he did.

"No. But I'll help, owes it to Sarah, I do." Hoggle said lightly. Seth smiled lightly. He would have his mom's friends to help him save Kiley. It was almost as good as having her help.

Jordan watched threw the crystal as Hoggle and Seth started their path. he was supposed to do what he was told, he did it for all the other children, why must he be so- so wroth less? This wouldn't have happened if her Uncle had stayed. She wished he would have for a second- then she changed her mind. Seth's mother may have been able to beat the Labyrinth, But he wont! Not if it was up to her. Jordan ordered some of the goblins to go after the two. She would not have him beat her!. Not at the first chance to show her Uncle that she could be responsible for the Goblins.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth waited for sarah outside the mess hall. He had a plan for the little nymph, and he was going to start it as soon as possible. She wasn't going to get away as easily as she did last time. He thought about that day all the time, how she slipped through his fingers. He regretted that moment. He had her and then she disappeared just like that. Sarah would be his this time, If it was the last thing he would do , he would make her his. Sarah opened the door and stood in front of Jareth. Her long hazelnut hair tied up behind her in a ponytail. She wore a plain white t-shirt with tan shorts showing off her long legs. Even though the clothing was far too revealing for his liking in public, she pulled it off well.

"Speak of the devil." Sarah muttered with her arms crossing over her chest pushing her chest out. A smile curved to his lips. She hadn't aged much since they last met. She was more filled out but she still looked as she did at 18. He had wanted very badly to just steal her away and take her back down to the Underground.

"Now, now, Sarah, We had a deal. I expect you to pay up your end." Jareth said lightly. Years ago they had struck this deal, it had been the perfect plan to get her back in his life, and he was going to stop at nothing to get her.

"Yes, but I'm not ready yet. I have this summer left, then you can collect, but please let me have this summer!" She begged. He didn't want her begging for that. A few other things sure but not that.

"Sarah, you sweet precious thing, you have changed so much, but at the same time, your still just as you were at 15." He said walking up close to her. she tried to glare at him, but he could see in her eyes that she was hiding something. He couldn't put his figure on it, but he could tell there was something bothering her. He wondered if it was her son that she was worried about.

"Jareth, you can have what you want I just need more time. I have someone that I need to say good bye to." Sarah said lightly. Jareth circled her. So it was Seth. He could tell, merely because it would be the only person she would say goodbye too. She knew everyone else would simply loose memory of her. How perfect.

"You have Thirteen hours goblin time. " He said lightly. Sarah looked at him shocked. That would only be four hours. Just four. How unfair he was to her. It had been years since she last saw him, and now this. Sarah, was no longer a girl though. She had to keep her word.

"What no Labyrinth this time? What's the catch Jareth?" Sarah spat back at him. There had to be some way she could delay him. She had to figure out something.

"Your son of course. " Jareth said as he stopped in front of her. Her heart stopped. Her son, did he have him? How did he get him? How did he even know about him?

"Seth? How do you know about him? Where is he?" She said panic clear in her voice. Jareth grinned and his eyes sparkled with accomplishment.

"All in good time Sarah, till then, I will give you one hour to clean yourself up, then we are going out on what you humans call a 'date'. You will dress accordingly." He told her. Sarah was in complete awe. A date? Him and her? Together? She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Then will you tell me what's going on with my son?" Sarah managed to say as her head spun. Jareth felt his own heart leap, hadn't figured it out yet, even more perfect.

"Of course, I'll tell you all about _our_ _son."_ and with those words he disappeared. Sarah was stunned what in the world did he mean by that? Seth's father was dead. Did Jareth plan on adopting Seth? What in the world was she going to about this.

Back at the Labyrinth Seth and Hoggle had made their way through some greens where his mother had first met Ludo. Hoggle had begun to tell stories of how they had met this big Furry thing, and how Sarah threw rocks to save it. Seth didn't know that his mother was that brave. She was young at the time from what he gathered. Younger than him. it was crazy. But threw their walk Seth's mind went straight to the Goblin Princess. She had looked so beautiful. He wondered if he would see her again soon.

Suddenly they had arrived in front of two doors and Hoggle knocked on one of them and the door opened. The two walked into what looked like a forest and before Seth knew it, he was seporated from Hoggle and left alone ion the dark woods. Seth looked around calling out for Hoggle but when no one answered, Seth sat on a rock near by. He didn't even understand how he lost his new friend. Seth replayed how they lost each other.

"So, here we are again." A lyric like voice said. Seth looked up to see the beautiful vixen that couldn't escape his thoughts. Her big doe eyes looking down at him with a small half smile. Seth stared at the beauty, wanting nothing more than to capture those lips again.

"Seems like it princess. So did you come back for more? " Seth said in a hushed tone. he knew he was being cocky, but he couldn't help himself. He had so much he wanted to do to this beautiful creature and as selfish as it was, Seth found that his teen hormones were not going to take no for an answer when it came down to this beautiful siren.

"Actually, I've brought you a gift." Jordan said and with a wave of her hand she handed him a crystal. It was a round clear orb, and Seth was amazed by how perfect it was.

"Uh, thanks princess." Seth said standing up and reaching for the crystal. But with a sudden movement he grabbed her waist instead and pulled her into another kiss. Jordan was surprised again, she didn't expect him to do it again but she couldn't find her to build up the motions to move. His kiss was hungry and filled her with an electric shock through her body that she didn't understand. She found herself wanting more. So much more. She needed to keep it together though. Jordan tried to push him away but he took that moment to deepen their kiss. She felt herself wrap her hands behind his neck dropping the crystal on the ground. Jordan couldn't help but feel like she wasn't getting enough of whatever this was with him. But each time she tried to pull her away, Seth pulled her closer. Finally the two parted and all she could do was stare into his eyes. She was shocked by his actions, but even more by her own. For a good few moments they stared into each others eyes. Their hearts beating fiercely the two stayed in silence, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"That was..." Jordan began trying to look for words to describe how she felt. Alas she could not find a single word to fit how she felt. She wanted to continue but she knew that she had to stop.

"...It was...princess..." Seth said huskily. Jordan hated it when he called her that but at the same time she wanted to hear it again. She wanted so much more and she couldn't understand why. What is it about him that gets her so worked up?


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this story isn't doing well, i'm, going to have to rush it if it doesn't do better. Sorry but I will complete it for those who are still reading and enjoying, please review, and I do hope you enjoy this. If anyone would like for it to continue please review. And to my two reviewers, thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING BUT PURE SMUT!**_

Jordan Hadn't planned on this, not in the slightest. She never thought that a kiss could be so enjoyable. And she never thought that on her first job alone that she'd spend it in the arms of a boy. He pulled away, but still inches from her mouth. All she could think of was wanting him to kiss her again.

"...Seth..." She said breathlessly. She was going to ask him to let her go, because she needed to get out of there. What would happen if her uncle found out? At the same time she wanted to know what it would feel like to stay here with Seth for just a while longer.

Seth couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was his enemy. How could life be so curl to give his such a beautiful woman, someone he couldn't say no too? Seth then captured her lips once more...

Jareth shook his head as he watched the two teens as they slept. Jordan used her own crystal meant to be a trap, and trapped herself as well as Seth. The girl was smart in so many senses but had dropped the crystal and passed out. Now probably dreaming about whatever she wanted to happen. Jareth had to give it to her, though, it did delay him.

"Jareth?" A sweet voice said behind him. And he made the crystal disappear as he turned to face a beautiful Sarah, dressed in a white short cocktail dress with her long black hair over her right shoulder in curls. He hadn't expected her to obey him, but was very pleased that she did. The dress clung to her curves. His mouth turned into a grin.

"Perfect, shall, we?" Jareth said lift his arm to her. Sarah paused for a moment then took his arm. She and Jareth then began the evening. which to her surprise went batter than she had expected. Jareth had taken her to dinner and they talked about Seth. Just Seth, not her or him or the pact that they made. She didn't understand why he had wanted to know so much about her son and then He asked about how he came to be her son and she was more shocked than ever. No one had asked about what happened and how she had Seth they had all just accepted that Seth's father just wasn't in the picture. It surprised her truly it did.

"When I was 18, I had met a boy." Sarah began the tale as Jareth watched her closely." We had a few dates and he took my heart. he wasn't well liked, but there was something about him, something different. he was pretty much the school bad boy, but He had my Heart and I think I had his as well...His name was James. Then we did it, and after that he was gone, probably doesn't even know Seth exist." She shook the memory, she had to think of it every time she looked at Seth, he had her hair, but looked just like his teenaged father.

"How tragic." Jareth tried to show concern, knowing that it would be terrible to hint of how he had walked away from her, knowing she was pregnant before she did. He knew that until the time was right until he could whisk her away again, that things would get very bad if she knew now. Jareth continued the evening as he did he did little things that He knew she loved. The same things he had done to get her into bed that night, just little things, making it difficult for her to say anything. He constantly flattered her, giving her every reason to think that he was on her side. When she had talked about when her parent's kicked her out, He told her that even though is wasn't right, that it helped her mold into a beautiful strong woman and how she showed it off well. It maybe have been a few little words but he knew that it would be enough.

Sarah had felt oddly comfortable with him and weather she realized it or not, she hung onto his every word. Each time he had said her name her heart had spead up, and she felt as if she would fly off at any momement with high. She couldn't believe it, but knew that she hadn't felt this way since Zacks father. She was so much older now and hadn't realized how much she had actually felt for her goblin king. Since the moment she saw him, she had felt as if there was something captivating about his being there. No matter how much she tried to deney it he was so attractive and she wanted him to kiss her. At first she thought the idea was crazy but the moment his eyes captured hers, she felt so lost in them. The more he listened more he was capturing her heart. She found herself scooting closer to him as their night went on. He had taken her to dinner then they went out for a walk.

Jordan felt her heart jump out of her chest as he kissed her. His lips were soft and his hands, when did they wrap around her? She was so close to him. She could feel how he had was effected by. He was hard and then flashes of having him on top of her went through her mind. Jordan found herself tugging off his shirt in that very moment and he began tugging at hers. They parted for a moment to get the clothing out of the way then they had collided back into each other liker a force of nature. For some reason she couldn't stop herself. Jordan knew that she shouldn't do this but at the moment she couldn't help herself. There was something about him that made her want so much more of him.

"Seth..." She moan his name against his lips as his hands gently cupped her breast as he lightly massaged them. HE responded to her by pulling her closer with one hand while the other worked her breast. The warmth of his body against her made her feel like she was on fire, but nothing made her want to stop. for this moment nothing around her matter, only the desire that she had for this human boy and how much she wanted him to continue.

 _ **I realize this is short and in the middle of a scene but ehhhh, I feel bad for making ya wait as long as ya did...i'll try to post asap**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan had kissed Seth tenderly and then pulled apart and look at him in the eyes. He grinned at her.

"you are the most amazing girl, I hope to god, that this isn't a dream." Seth growled out. A dream? Why would it be a dream, Her thoughts began to go wild, why would he say that? Then suddenly she realized that it was a dream, she had dropped the crystal.

Jordan sat up in a instant. She had been out cold on the ground and realized that it was a dream. She stared at Seth. She had to get away from him, there was something that made her skin tingle and she could still feel his lips on hers. she knew that they had shared one kiss but the rest...was that her mind creating that? Or was it his? Jordan stood up and dusted herself off, she needed to be more careful around him. A quick glance to Seth had her heart beat fast as he suddenly moaned her name. She didn't understand why she had felt this way, but she realized that she had to get used to it, knowing that fighting her emotions was a lot wrose than fighting him. She then bent down and gently kissed his cheek, felling that it was the best she could do for now, And with that she disappeared.

She had to get through this and get him out of here as soon as possible.

Jareth couldn't help him self any longer as he stared into Sarah's big doe eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her. He knew she had enjoyed it just as she had all those years ago. His beautiful Sarah was melting into his kiss. But the thought and dreams entered his mind, the ones of them together as they once were. The laughing she would do when they would have their fun just doing stupid dances. He had missed this, every inch of her. He broke their kiss and watched as she bit her lips. She may not have wanted the Kingdom, but maybe now He could just have her, just the way she is just now.

"Jareth.." She said lightly, and he saw a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen in years, one of lust that told him all he needed to know. This beautiful creature still loved him, even though she'd never admit it, she wanted him, just as bad as he wanted her.

"Yes my little nymph?" He said he was feeling so calm, and he was ready to just take her back, to his bed even...

"I've done what you asked now tell me about my son." She said with her arms crossed over her chest and now a cold hard stare on her face, all softness gone, she was now like prowling mother lioness. a smirk came to his lips.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy to get that information?" He said mimicking the notion of arms crossing his own chest. Sarah let her arms fall.

"You are so difficult." She said with a huff. He loved that she cared so much about Seth. It was refreshing to know that he couldn't distract her.

"And you are worried for nothing, the boy is safe in the Labyrinth." With his words Anger hit Sarah hard. She stepped closer to him with her hands on her hips.

"He's in the Labyrinth? Why is he There? What sick game are you playing with my son? In fact what is your interest in my son? Why him?" She half yelled at him. He knew she'd be mad but they only had So much time left. Then again, he could get this over with now by telling her. Nah, what fun would that be?

Seth Awoke from the dream world wishing he could go back, he couldn't believe how real it seemed. He stood up and looked around, and saw that the princess was no where in sight. with a sigh he went on, knowing he had to Keep going for Kiley, it was funny how he almost forgot about his cousin, but he had her smile stamped into his memory and that was enough to bring him back to his mission of finding her. He Began running through the labyrinth. Not stopping until he ran straight into a thing of fluffy and hair. Seth took a step back to see this big red beast with horns coming out of its head.

The beast looked him over and then sniffed the air.

"Sa-rah?" It groaned out, and Seth tilted his head. Did this Beast know his mother as well? He tried too remember the names of the character, then realized this one had to be Ludo, it was his favorite character that she had told him about.

"No she's my mom, I'm Seth." He said lightly. The beast looked at him some more.

"Lu-do. Sa-rah Friend, Seth Friend" He groan out some more. Seth Smile, He was so glad he was right. he then gave him a big hug, He couldn't believe that he was real, it was so crazy.

"Wells it's 'bout time yous showed up." Hoggle's voice said now coming from the side of Ludo. Seth pulled away to see him there and smiled.

"I guess I lost you somewhere huh?" Seth said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, and while yous were getting lost I founds Ludo, I did." Hoggle said as he motioned his hands to point to Ludo with his thumb.

"Well, we still got a bit of ways to go, you still up to head to the goblin city?" Seth said lightly. The two nodded and the three were off.

Jordan watched from the crystal in her room. She didn't want the goblins to prevent Seth from leaving because he had spent so much time in the dream world he only had Three hours left. And He wouldn't make it regardless.. the thought sadden her just a small bit, because part of her wanted him to win, while the other just wanted him as far away as possible. He was too good at that kissing thing, and she wanted more and knew deep down that it would be impossible. Jordan sighed and laid down on her bed. What in the world was she going to do?

Sarah, Stared at Jareth, her plan didn't work and even though she was enjoying her time with him she want to know what was going on and what was this all about. She wished she never called on him those 15 years ago. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that night.

"Luckily for you dear Sarah time is running out." Jareth said lightly. She took a few steps away from him with her hands now rubbing her Temples.


	6. Chapter 6

_**work and my birthday had kept this chapter at bay and I'm sorry. hope you enjoy**_.

Jareth waited for a few moments before sighing and whipping out a crystal. Sarah's eyes went wide as she gazed at it. She reached for it and he pulled it back.

"Sarah, before for I show you this, I want you to know that it's all real." She gazed at up at him not quite understanding his words, but then he handed her the crystal. She took it and gazed into it. She saw the first day she met Seth's father, and then watch as he turned into Jareth as soon as she disappeared. And the entire time they were together goblins were popping up asking him questions and each time shed leave he was the goblin King once more. And then there she was giving birth to Seth and he was watching from a far. The crystal kept showing pictures of him watching them from afar then up to that night fifteen years ago where she had called for him to take Seth away because she was alone and frustrated. She had begged him not to take her son, and he agreed, but only if she would take his place in 15 years. A tear escaped her eye. It was Jareth this whole time. She fell in love with him 20 years ago, and even more at the age of 18. He lied to her about who he was, and had left her alone to raise their son, only to claim her as an adult. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate him, but all she felt was betrayed-by both her heart and him. Tears began to pour out as she dropped the crystal.

"How could you? Was this all some kind of game to you? Why Jareth? Why?!" She cried out. He sighed and took a step near her, reached for her. She pulled away and she took too steps back.

"Sarah, I didn't know you were going to get pregnant, I just loved you. I love you so much, please understand. I knew you wouldn't want the truth. You didn't the first time. What else could I do?" His words were soothing but her heart was breaking and just as she had started to feel that love again for him.

"You're damn right. I was 16. What did I know of love? And you just let me raise Seth by myself, Let me think you had just walked out and died. And then you trick me into coming with you. What will happen to Seth? You gonna leave him here with me? By himself?" She half yelled through her tears.

"No, just come home with me, and you'll have him back." He said the word home and she looked away from him. She had no choice either way it went. How could he have lied to her for so long. "I love you Sarah, just come home" He pleaded. Never once had she seen him be the one to be upset and so pleading. And she knew that she loved this stupid ignorant man, why else would this be hurting her so badly?

Seth, was nearly there, he was through the goblin city and finally at the doors to the Castle. He had only so much time left to save Kiley. He opened the doors only to find an empty garden. It was dead and dry, not a single inch of life in the area. He walked through and then suddenly saw a white figure. He got closer and noticed that it was a girl with a hood on. The dress was long and flowy and a bright white. He reached for her only for her to turn. There stood Jordan In a white dress that was covered in diamonds and pearls. The waist was corseted and it had long flowy sleeves that seemed longer than her arms. The hood fell back letting her long hair flow out.

"Jordan..." He spoke her name and she held a hard face of stone. She didn't want him to go nor stay but here he was standing before her, and her heart was lost to her feelings.

"You have fought your way through, and now you must choose... Forget about the babe. Come stay with me. You can have anything you want..." Her words were tempting, because in this very moment all he wanted was her. Then suddenly out of nowhere a light began to flash and the two started fading.

"What's happening?" Seth yelled to Jordan. She was just as panicked as he was what was going on? Was this how it ended? Did he make his choice? Suddenly they were phased into the Throne room. Seth looked around to see his mother and he was immediately embraced by her hug.

"Oh Seth, honey are you ok?" Sarah cooed as she pulled herself away and looked him over. A million thoughts went through his head. He couldn't find one thing that he was more confused on, why his mother was there or why Jordan had suddenly looked so sad. Jareth then took a step towards Sarah and Seth.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. What's going on? Where's Kiley?" Seth asked quickly with his eyes locked on Jareth. Sarah pulled away and looked at Jareth with daggers in her eyes.

"You took his little cousin? Jareth!" She said waving a motherly finger at him. Jareth shrugged off her motherly instincts.

"He wished her away otherwise I would have come for both of you right as the clock struck the 13th hour." He said in his own defense. Sarah began to open her mouth again but he put a hand up. "She is back home and safe. Now may we please move on, we have a wedding to plan." He said with his hands at his hips. Seth was extremely confused at what Jareth was say? Who's wedding and pray tell what was going on? He looked at his mother whose gaze softened. He wondered, did he mean his mother?

"I haven't agreed to marry you. I said I'd come, I never said that I'd be yours!" His mother Exclaimed. And it was then, that Seth realized that the two adults were in their own world, and didn't even really realize that the two youths were there. Seth gazed at Jordan, who stood on the other side and seemed just as confused as he did.

Sarah was shocked by Jareth's words. She had her son back and was in the hands of a man she felt she couldn't trust, worse yet, He spoke of marriage as if everything was ok when she had just found out he had lied to her. What was she to do?

"Sarah, you agreed to be mine, 15 years ago, and I intend to collect. Even if that weren't the case you still are mine. And our son will inherit the thrown as he should." Jareth's words gave her one though and one thought only, Seth knew nothing of what they were talking about, and that was going to stir up a lot of questions she wasn't ready to answer. How in the world was she going to figure this one out?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy you little goblins and thanks for the reviews and for reading, couple more chapters guys :)**_

Jareth stared at his beloved, Sarah, and his son. It was at the point where the truth was finally needed and He feared that he wouldn't be able to keep them both if he did, Sarah may know some of it now, but his son, Seth, didn't know him, and just like the fear of losing Sarah overcame him, the fear of loosing his son, his only son, was much stronger. He stood up straight not letting a single emotion show, and kept is face of stone. He looked over at Jordan, Who looked confused and from what it Seemed like left out, unnoticed. He'd have to fix that. He wanted her to be his daughter-in-law, not to feel like she was forgotten.

"Jordan, come here my dear, I have someone I want you to meet." He said making Sarah's gaze turn to the girl and Seth's as well his eyes locked on Jordan. Jordan stepped forward to Jareth and waited patiently. Sarah remained silent in shock of the new face.

"Yes, uncle?" She said quietly. The girl would be shocked to learn the news of her betrothal to his son, and perhaps he should leave that alone for a bit.

"I'd like to present Lady Sarah, the only woman to beat the Labyrinth and as well as capture my heart. Sarah, may I introduce Lady Jordan of the Labyrinth." Sarah blushed at his words, while Jordan curtsied towards Sarah. Jareth then turned to Seth." And this, is My Son, Prince Seth- Although I really think we should change his name to Jareth." Jareth said turning back to Sarah with a slight smile. She grinned back, but only a small one that he could see. The two teens However stared at each other, mortified thinking that they were somehow related. Their minds immediately jumping to conclusions. Seth then looked to his moth, with slight horror on his face.

"Mom?" He said questioning Jareth's statement. Sarah looked at her son and a small frown crossed her face. There was no hiding the truth, not anymore.

"He's telling the truth, This is your father. There's a long story behind it, and I myself just found out the truth." She said meekly. Seth glared at the two Adults. Clearly the boy was confused he was so much like his mother, Jareth thought to himself. He wondered if He'd find any hint of himself in his son at all.

"Explain." Seth's tone held power and Jareth smiled to himself. There he was, Jareth thought Hearing his own voice in Seth's.

After a long and tiring hour Seth sat on his father's throne next to Jordan. He was finding it hard to believe that this Goblin King was his father, even more so that his mother-had even slept with the guy. She may not have known at the time, but this Creep had basically stalked his mother and forced her to be his. Seth had no straight thoughts on the subject, but then he looked at Jordan, his earlier thought's returned, wondering If he had been Fantasying about his cousin. As if on que she stood up.

"Where do I play out in this?" She asked Jareth, or as Seth supposed he should get used to calling him father. Jareth turned away From Sarah to scowl towards Jordan.

"Well, I guess I should explain that. You my dear were some babe left behind by your elder sibling. They didn't even step foot hear, they just let you go. It was 13 years ago, human time. you were three and took a liking to me and the Goblins, So I kept you." With his words Seth felt terrible at her family not wanting such a beautiful girl, but at the same time felt relieved that they weren't relative. Jordan's stone cold expression hurt his heart thinking that she must feel awful.

"Well then, that has yet to answer my question, _your highness_ , what pray tell is _my_ place here?" With Jordan's words, Jareth seemed to have some shock on his face but clearly focused on her question.

"What kind of question Is that?" Sarah responded before Jareth could. Seth saw Jareth's lips twitch up into a smile at her words. Weather his mother realized it or not she was Jareth's. even he could see that clearly. It was extremely clear that she loved him, and that he loved her. Jareth's stone face didn't show the emotion, but his eyes did. Regardless Seth had a feeling his father, did all of tis out of good intentions, and no matter how much he didn't agree with the methods used, he felt as if he should give him the benefit of the doubt. After all his mother seemed to.

"Sarah, let me talk to Jordan alone, there are some things we need to discuss." Sarah looked at Jareth and then the young teen. She was sure that they needed to talk but she wanted to know as well what he had planned. But looking up into his eyes she gave up the fight.

"Come on Seth, let's go see some old friend's of mine. We have some talking to do Too." Sarah said, surprising her son and Jareth. As if commanded Seth got up relentlessly and fallowed his mother out of the Thrown Room. Seth sigh and looked at his mother who paused as the doors closed behind them.

"You wanna know too?" Seth asked his mother. She looked back at him and nodded. Sarah hoped that nothing bad would happen to the girl, she knew how Jareth could be.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan Fallowed the Goblin King to her chambers and as he closed the door behind him she mentally prepared herself for the worst to happen. Jareth turned to her and she waited for him to speak, knowing that it was better to see what he was planning before making her own moves.

"What do you think of my son?" Jareth asked. Jordan stared at him confused at his words. What did he mean by that? She didn't know where he was going but then again, He himself was the Labyrinth.

"He's alright for a human." She attempted to play it off as best she could, but Jareth's smile told her otherwise.

"Really, well then you'll be happy to know exactly what I have in store for you." Jareth's words froze her, what in the world was he up too? It was far more clear that he hadn't raised her for the hell of it.

Sarah looked at her son who seemed so stressed, she recognized his worry, he was clearly in love, probably didn't even realize it. Then again it took her forever to realize herself that she cared for the goblin King, Hell she still wasn't used to the idea, but how could she be? She had just found out everything herself and when she thought about it, did make sense. After all, she had loved him all those years, and now she could be happy, it seem easy enough, and she didn't have too many problems other than Seth's thoughts. Sarah glanced out a window that overlooked the labyrinth. She had always felt at home here, and she had the only real friends she had ever made. The only real issue was herself. she knew years ago when she struck the dal to keep her son, that she'd end up here with him, so what was she so afraid of?

Seth looked at his mother, who was trapped in her own thoughts. It was clear that she wasn't going to fight off the King-his father. He still had trouble believing that he was a prince, and his father a king. He was the son of a goblin King. And strangely it all made sense. His father tried to trap his mother out of love and trapped his own son, clearly so he could have his own family. There was still more to their story though, like for instance Jordan, the girl couldn't have been related to him, so who was she and why was she brought into this families mess? She was a rare beautiful rose surrounded by his families thorns, and he wished he could talk to her, maybe change his father's mind and set her free. It was strange after all this time he had never had a father and yet here he was call a man he barely knew father. It felt right, after all he may look like his mother but the structure fit his fathers and when he was a kid the stories of the goblin King made him envision the king as his father. Seth guessed it was natural like maybe he always knew. It made the most sense. he was shocked by all of this information but seeing as this was some fairytale world. Now thinking about it, the whole land would be his, he would be a king someday. how amazing was that? This situation couldn't be that bad.

Jordan thought over what Jareth had said. It made sense, and even though she wasn't fond of the idea that her life had been planned for her, she liked where she'd end up, but one question still leaked into her brain, what happened to her family, her real one?

"I know your probably wondering about your real family, but I think it's better you don't know. Just trust me." Jareth said. She looked at him, he had always seemed to read her mind, but trusting him was easy he was after all the only father she had ever known.

"If you say so...So when would you wish for me and Seth to marry?" She asked while she had walked over to her vanity and started doing her make up. Jareth sighed with a smile.

"When your both of age my dear. Till then just simply enjoy getting to know each other. We both know he will fall quickly, but you are still learning and need time, that's easy. But you will both be happy, you both blush so intently when the other is near, its very clear your meant to be." Jareth words rang in her ears. A slow smile came to her lips. Her thoughts turned over to Seth about what a future would be like with him. She imagined her life with him as if it were a dream; imagined a castle full of kids that looked just like him. Jordan realized that after all this time of Jareth treating her like a daughter she would finally have the family she thought she would never get. He would be her actual father.

"So does this mean I get to call you dad instead of Uncle Jareth?" she said with a sly smirk on her face. He glared at her.

"If it pleases you... but just remember I have a oubliette with your name on it." he said while pursing his lips.


End file.
